Jam Dinding
by Jogag Busang
Summary: "Sepertinya, perkataan Misaki Mei memang benar. Kita tidak perlu memiliki jam." [POV Sakakibara Kouichi]


**Jam Dinding**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Another by Yukito Ayatsuji**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Sepertinya, perkataan Misaki Mei memang benar. Kita tidak perlu memiliki jam."**

 **.**

 **.**

Di depan sebuah toko elektronik, Sakakibara Kouichi menghentikan langkah. Masuk atau tidak. Masuk? Tidak? Belum. Kouichi sedang bimbang. Hatinya baru saja dijamahi sejumput ketidakpastian. Keinginan Kouichi sebetulnya hanya sederhana. Dia hanya ingin membeli sebuah jam dinding. Namun, kata-kata Misaki Mei saat pulang sekolah tadi benar-benar telah mengganggu niat mula-mula.

Sakakibara Kouichi kebingungan antara jadi membeli jam dinding atau membatalkannya.

 **#**

Ini sudah tidak lagi hujan. Langit sangat bersih dan cerah, tampak biru tanpa ada serpihan awan seperti biasanya. Murid-murid berwajah ceria keluar dari kelas yang membosankan. Bel tanda pulang sekolah adalah isyarat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu.

Kakiku melangkah dengan segera. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan sepulang sekolah ini.

"Sakakibara-kun?"

Suara seorang murid perempuan membuatku menoleh. Misaki Mei.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakakibara-kun akan ke mana?"

Pertanyaan dari Misaki menurutku selalu tanpa basa-basi. "Kenapa?"

"Sakakibara-kun terlihat terburu-buru."

"Be-benarkah?"

Entah mengapa aku menjadi sedikit gugup. Berteman dengan Misaki bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku mengerti hal ini sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, pertemuan yang dulu sekali, sebelum aku mengerti tentang kutukan kematian. Tetapi sudahlah, semua itu juga sudah berakhir. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Yang membuatku terus berpikir adalah; apakah semua bisa kembali menjadi normal? Kembali seperti semula?

Jauh, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku masih belum bisa melupakan segalanya. Misaki memang pernah berkata kepadaku jika ingatan manusia hanyalah seringan kapas, seperti saringan yang mudah sekali bocor, tidak dapat menyimpan peristiwa dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Tapi bagiku lain. Ingatan tentang teman-temanku yang telah meninggal, kakakku, Mikami Sensei, terus membayangiku setiap malam. Kadang-kadang, aku masih bermimpi buruk tentang kejadian itu.

"Seperti yang kulihat," kata Misaki, dia lalu melewatiku dengan mudah dan berhenti di depan pagar pembatas tingkat.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke toko elektronik," ucapku sambil mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Jika Misaki sudah berdiri seperti ini, artinya dia mengajakku untuk mengobrol sebentar.

"Sakakibara-kun ingin membeli apa?"

"Aku ingin membeli jam dinding. Jam di kamarku rusak beberapa hari yang lalu dan sudah sangat tua, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli yang baru saja. Kenapa? Apakah Misaki ingin membeli sesuatu?"

Misaki menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja. Apakah tidak boleh?"

"Bu-bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja… kau tahulah, pertanyaan Misaki selalu—"

"—aneh," Misaki menyelesaikankan kata-kataku.

"Yah, begitulah."

Misaki tersenyum lagi. Entah mengapa aku senang melihatnya tersenyum, meski tidak bertahan lama.

"Kenapa kau perlu mengganti jam di kamarmu, Sakakibara-kun?"

"Eh, bukankah semua orang juga begitu?"

"Semua orang?"

"Iya, bukankah semua orang akan mengganti jam di kamarnya bila telah rusak?" Aku menggaruk rambut yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Pertanyaan dari Misaki Mei lebih ganjil dari biasanya.

Mata Misaki memandang ke bawah tingkat, mungkin tengah melihat murid-murid yang sedang pulang sekolah, atau mungkin sedang memandangi jejak sepatu yang tertinggal? Kalau memang ada.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa tujuan Sakakibara-kun memiliki jam?"

"Hm, setiap hari aku melihat jam agar aku bisa mengatur waktu. Aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya dan aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Karena itulah aku membutuhkan jam."

"Benarkah? Jadi begitu, ya." Misaki memegang dagunya, terlihat merenung. "Aku pikir, selama ini hanya orang ketakutan saja yang membutuhkan jam. Apakah Sakakibara-kun merasa takut tentang sesuatu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Misaki? Aku sama sekali tidak paham," ujarku mengakui.

"Kebanyakan orang yang membutuhkan jam adalah orang penakut. Kenapa? Karena jika mereka tidak memiliki jam, mereka tidak dapat mengatur waktu, seperti yang Sakakibara-kun katakan tadi. Itu artinya, mereka tidak dapat hidup normal. Menurutku, manusia itu memang sungguh lucu dan menarik. Mengapa mereka menciptakan sesuatu yang sejatinya tidak perlu? Mengapa manusia membuat jam sebagai pengatur waktu? Padahal, semua manusia sebenarnya ingin hidup bebas. Jika manusia membutuhkan jam, maka mereka tidak dapat hidup bebas. Manusia yang membutuhkan jam akhirnya bukan untuk mengatur waktu, tetapi manusia itu sendiri yang diatur oleh waktu. Jadi, manusia sebetulnya tidak membutuhkan jam, sebab waktu dapat diketahui tanpa melihat jam. Manusia zaman dahulu dapat hidup tanpa memiliki jam. Waktu ada di sekeliling manusia, tetapi kebanyakan dari manusia tidak mengetahuinya, tidak mampu memahaminya. Dan karena tidak memahaminya, manusia menjadi ketakutan, sehingga akhirnya membuat manusia membutuhkan jam. Itulah kenapa aku menyebut orang yang membutuhkan jam sebagai orang penakut. Mereka takut hidup tanpa mengerti waktu."

Penjelasan Misaki selain panjang juga memusingkan. Namun, inilah yang kusuka dari pemikirannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Misaki sendiri? Apa Misaki memiliki jam?"

Misaki tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja aku memiliki jam."

"Jadi, Misaki sendiri juga sedang takut tentang sesuatu? Misaki takut menjalani kehidupan tanpa jam?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi, kalau begitu, kenapa Misaki memiliki jam?"

"Karena ibuku yang membutuhkannya, bukan aku."

Dan jawaban dari Misaki ini kurang lebih mengakhiri percakapan singkat di antara dua manusia berotak sedangkal gunung ini.

Ah, Misaki Mei. Dia selalu saja berfilosofi.

 **#**

Sudah pukul setengah empat sore. Sakakibara Kouichi memutuskan untuk tidak jadi memasuki toko. Dia memilih berjalan untuk pulang.

Sepertinya, perkataan Misaki Mei memang benar. Kita tidak perlu memiliki jam. Kouichi juga tidak membutuhkan jam, karena dia bukan orang penakut. Dia tidak takut menghadapi kehidupan. Selain itu, Sakakibara Kouichi juga ingin hidup dengan perasaan bebas. Tanpa perlu diperalat oleh sesuatu yang bernama waktu.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
